


Outside of your glass pained walls.

by UnOriginal_Paste



Series: Smoke and Mirrors [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Basically this is inspired by Elfen Lied so, Blood, Body Horror, Bullying, Character death that you will never guess who it is, Clueless Katsuki Yuuri, Dark Victor Nikiforov (possibly), Experiment Victor Nikiforov, Extreme Descriptions of Gore, Human Experimentation, Long Haired Victor Nikiforov, Multi, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Other, Telekinesis, These tags are just-, Yandere Victor Nikiforov (at some scenes), idk - Freeform, lots of blood, there was an attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnOriginal_Paste/pseuds/UnOriginal_Paste
Summary: "Release Experiment #00427" A loud speaker would fill the silent deadly halls, as the iron shut gates in front of the officers would open slowly, making creaking noises across the whole room for a few minutes, until it stops.Silence filled the room for a few five minutes, the officers would ready their guns and their weapons, fully armed, trembling while they hold their weapons secured and looking at the empty dark room with fear in some of their eyes.Until a pale clean foot came out of the dark room, and the officers ready their guns, and ready to fire their bullets.A boy comes out of the pitched black room, revealing blood all over his naked exposed body that weren't his. Long platinum hair would shine, as a metal reverse bear trap look alike would be wrapped around his head, as his blue eyes would open, walking towards the men.While the boy walks, the officer's heads would fly out of their bodies, with blood splattering everywhere, creating a brutal image of a massacre.Other officers have tried to scramble and run away, but they didn't get the chance and got their heads cut off like the others, blood was splattered everywhere.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Smoke and Mirrors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784089
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	1. I never meant to call you out,

* * *

_**"Release Experiment #00427"** _

A loud speaker would fill the silent deadly halls, as the iron shut gates in front of the officers would open slowly, making creaking noises across the whole room for a few minutes, until it stops.

Silence filled the room for a few five minutes, the officers would ready their guns and their weapons, fully armed, trembling while they hold their weapons secured and looking at the empty dark room with fear in some of their eyes.

Until a pale clean foot came out of the dark room, and the officers ready their guns, and ready to fire their bullets.

A boy comes out of the pitched black room, revealing blood all over his naked exposed body that weren't his. Long platinum hair would shine, as a metal reverse bear trap look alike would be wrapped around his head, as his blue eyes would open, walking towards the men.

While the boy walks, the officer's heads would fly out of their bodies, with blood splattering everywhere, creating a brutal image of a massacre. 

Other officers have tried to scramble and run away, but they didn't get the chance and got their heads cut off like the others, blood was splattered everywhere.

Alarms and red are seen everywhere in the scene, as the pale boy would walk towards the open iron gates in front of him, with more officers by his sight, they lose their heads, with blood and screams and loud emergency sirens playing, the blood spills onto the pale boy's platinum hair, but he still walks straight, each time he takes a step, an object or even a living thing loses their lives.

Glass shatters loudly behind the platinum, metals would crush and fall, along with the red blaring sirens, the glass would fall onto his pale skin, stopping them from touching his pale body, and dropping onto the grey concrete dirty floor, his blue sapphire eyes would look dark and emotionless, focused towards the door in front of him.

Plants would die and some would burst, along with test tubes with chemicals, the tubes would burst, creating a loud shattering echo, substance spilling through the table, and others spilling holes into them, making smells of ash and smoke. The pale boy was close to the exit, disgusting smells of gasoline and other scents would burst into the large room, while the red sirens have continued to echo, creating deafening sounds from the other room, while the other sirens behind the boy wouldn't budge to create a sound, cracked and some burst, wires everywhere, and sparks of bright light and electricity tried to tap the substance that was dripping out of the tables and tubes as well.

"Stop!" A voice would yell.

The pale boy listens, and stops his tracks, still not looking everywhere and anywhere for the noise, heavy reloads of guns and footsteps stop, pointing at the boy in front of them, of course he would be surrounded by them. But his head was hung low, as a scientist with brown taupe hair that is styled into a ponytail, and with green eyes looking at the pale boy in front of him as they stop moving, others have armed their guns, ready to shoot as long as the boy doesn't move a single muscle at all.

Other Scientists and heavy armed guards are behind the brown taupe hair man, as he walks closer to the boy with his head hung low, slowly and carefully, trying to place a hand to his shoulder to calm him down. The blue eyes of the boy just looks down at the rusty gray concrete and his feet covered with splatters of blood that isn't his, mixed with black substance that released an awful stench that he might have stepped on, but his feet were completely unharmed, just looking at them - he dazes off in darkness, emotionless - his naked body would shine from the whole scene, he was the only one being focused on.

The Scientist soon stops his tracks and places a hand down to the pale boy, the modified human turns around with his blue eyes wide like a blur in the wind, the Scientist's head would create a large splashing sound. Soon, blood is around the older's neck, his green eyes wide, as his head would decapitate from it's body, and fall onto the ground with a thud. The body takes minutes to fall, but soon falls dead with blood splattering everywhere. With that blood stained on the pale's cheeks and mouth, he looks emotionless on the body that died in front of him while he has started.

Screams and piercing gunshots and golden bullets would head towards his way, but they soon stop when they nearly reach his body, slowly rotating and firing back at the officers by their necks, blood splattering around their necks as they would make choking noises, gasping for air, and others groaning and screaming - they fall lifeless on the ground, eyes open and broken glass all over their faces. The other female and male scientists would scream and run the other directions, but they were too late. 

The pale boy would look at the white figures run farther away from him, their heads would fly in the air, with blood splattering and soaking each other, others would scream, while they're witnessing the tragic death of many in front of them, including themselves. A female scientist would try to run, but blood came out of her mouth, coughing, as her body was split open, blood spraying and spilling everywhere. Sounds and rips of bones break, along with organs flying out everywhere, a loud thud and splash on the grey concrete floor along with organs bouncing everywhere and red splashing everywhere until it lays still, but the blood connects as it keeps spilling with the others. 

Everything is silent, the loud drips of liquid can be heard, as the pale boy just stands there with his glistening long platinum hair that reaches his waist, his reverse bear trap helmet like, while his blue soulless eyes look into the scene before him, as he turns around, and slowly walks to the exit of the whole facility.

Cold air would hit his skin, but he doesn't feel it at all, he puffs out clouds of air out of his mouth, as he would keep walking with a naked and exposed body, soon, he disappears from sight from the harsh winter, revealing nothing but harsh beads of snow invading inside the facility.

Whilst this event happened, sparks of electricity from the broken wires burst, as substance would slowly drift towards the wire, then. For a second or a while, the wire would spark, and spark more, as the liquid from the test tubes connect with the wires, soon, a large explosion occurs between both sides of the empty facility, and everything soon turns quiet, and emits in flames.

There were no sprinklers, the fountain lookalike of a waterfall has shut down, and started to leak through the snow, turning into sheets of rough ice.

Ash and smoke filled the air, smoke rising, with the ice and snow melting around it. The raging fire has slowly calmed down due to the beads of snow with the rough wind mixing onto it, and killing the fire with the bits of frozen water.

The facility lays destroyed for a couple of hours and minutes, until sounds of helicopter turbines come closer to the scene, along with police officers and firefighters and a ambulance, red, blue, and white lights shine through the heavy wind, along with truck loads of military soldiers, who come out, preparing to fire, while the police take out their pistols, and a red beam of light shines through from the helicopter, a marksman.

"Whoever is in that building, show yourself immediately!" yelled the police while they are outside of the facility, waiting for a human or a living thing to come out of there, for a few minutes, nothing comes out - a few more minutes, the police repeats the same question, but no answer.

Until a injured foot steps out, leaving the police and the soldiers tense up and raise their guns, their fingers slowly push back to the triggers of their guns, looking at the pale foot, as it comes closer, closer, and closer. 

It revealed a young boy, with a white lab coat that is torn and ripped, stained with black and blood, his black shirt was torn along with his pants, his blonde and red streaked hair was also mixed with black and wet with substance, along with blood as well, it was a mess. His bright amber eyes show fear and pain, while he tries to walk towards the police, holding his right arm, looked like he was about to limp from exhaustion and all the pain that happened.

The young boy falls on the snow, shivering and trembling, as the doctors and nurses rush out, grabbing the poor young boy and examining him first before placing him on the stretcher, the young boy breathes heavily, blood and ash, along with bruises staining his cheeks, dry tears, and he gets carried onto the stretcher, and soon he is entered inside of the ambulance.

The police would have tried to ask him questions, but the poor boy was overwhelmed with the amount of pain of what he has seen, and what has happened, he was thankful that he had survived, the nurses have injected several needles into him, he didn't react nor care, as he felt his eyelids become heavy, and soon drift onto a empty slumber.

* * *

**STAMMI VICINO FACULTY BURNT INTO FLAMES**

_During the last 11 hours, residents have noticed rapid pulses of smoke in the air during the rapid pulse of wind and snow, immediately contacting the fire department and tagged along with the police. However, the police arrived late from the scene, revealing the faculty already burnt down into ashes._

_It's white and clean exterior walls are now burnt into crisps of black and ashes, with smoke clearing through the whole building without the raging flames that had caused it to burn into a destructive mass and piles of waste._

_Investigators claim that the faculty was caused to burn down into flames because of chemical reactions inside the building, causing a large explosion on both sides. Based on the burned down figure, two large black holes are found on both sides of the building, and are visibly showing the interior of the faculty with brutal images of corpses and crimson blood smearing all over the grey concrete floor._

_Brutal deaths of many are found, detected to be officers and security, and Scientists inside the building, it is said that they were experimenting a modified human that was a secret test from the government to be hidden from the public, they were using this modified human as a destructive weapon to end all warfare and rivals of many world class leaders across the globe._

_"Crumpled photographs, blueprints, and papers were found about this incident." Explained a police officer, "They were full of ash and smeared with chemicals and blood, the investigators say that they were letters and plans about this modified human they were testing inside the facility, while other officers have investigated through the whole building, a room was found full of bullets but the middle is completely clean, like someone was sitting there."_

_While the facility was being under police investigation, a yellow card was found on the drawers under the name of "Human Testing Experiments", the drawer separated files of many human experiments with pictures on them, and labels of Experiment names with loads of numbers._

_Carefully being investigated, during the whole puzzle, the police and especially the detectives were shocked that these were labeled as "Dead" and some labeled as "Successful" but are crossed out. Multiple bodies were found hidden in the bunker, which matched the profile pictures of these yellow cards. Turned out, these were the "human experiments" that were not successful, and have died from modification and aging. "Dying as young or labeled in the 20's" stated the cards of many experiments._

_One card was found to be labeled "successful", in bold words. This file was at the very end of the others, claiming that it was supposed to be "hidden" from the "dead" and other "Successful" files._

_As when it was under investigation, results were shocking than the other experiments in this faculty._

_"As stated in the card, it turns out that this is the very first successful modified human specie to ever exist," stated a researcher from the infamous group of detectives and investigators in Russia. "It also claimed here warnings about this specie, stating that it is available to cause mass destruction with only the use of it's thoughts. Also known as Telekinesis, half of the card has been destroyed, so no specific information can be found from this card, along with the documents as well."_

_During the investigation, it turned out that an estimate of 126 people have died within this event, except for a young boy who is a current assistant of Celestino Ciadlini; Minami Kenjirou, found passed out onto the snow while he has tried to step his way out of the building, his parents are now watching him at the hospital, waiting for his consciousness to return. Multiple wounds and scars are all over the poor boy's body, seemed that he was also affected by the flames and the explosion._

** FAMOUS SCIENTIST: CELESTINO CIADLINI ALSO APART OF THIS CASE? **

_There are unknown proof to this point, others have said that the infamous scientist, Celestino Ciadlini who is well known for his conducting experiments in the Stammi Vicino faculty, might have been working secretly with the government about this "modified species" that is possible to "Destroy the whole world" or used as a "killing machine to end warfare and bring world peace."_

_His body was found covered in ashes and bruises, with a brutal description of his head cut off from his body with a clean slice, due to the explosion, half of his well known curved face was now torn by the smoke and the fire._

_Reports and cases are now onto view, and that this investigation will be heavily discussed and heavily under secure watch, other researcher groups have been looking forward to also join and look into the case._

**WILL THE GOVERNMENT SPEAK OUT?**

_As people were stunned by the sudden event, the government has not made a single move to remove the silence or also be able to tell the truth about this incident, many are wondering if they are making modified species to stop warfare, debating and many protests are now happening under the 11 hours._

_This case is quite unknown since it has begun, others have tried to find out what has caused the sudden act, and what the government has been hiding from it's people and including the congress. Nobody knows what can possibly happen to the future yet, the-_

* * *

-The Television would shut off, as it only leaves a blank screen, a brown haired woman was found holding a bottle of sake, as she drinks it and places the bottle down on the brown wooden table in front of her while she sits, moving back and forth like she needed the bathroom, and staring at nothing but her own reflection in the blank television.

"You've been drinking too much, Minako." said a soft voice as a woman would come out, holding towels and gently stuffing them neatly on the small closet beside her, as the brown long haired girl would wheeze and snort, blabbering nonsense as she sips more of her sake.

"There's something wrong with the government today, why the hell would they start making a fake human being anyways?" she would groan out as she would slam the bottle on the wooden table, as she lays down with her face red, dozing off to her own thoughts as she looks at the chubby woman who seems to be cleaning the mess she has made.

"They've only been doing it for a good reason," said the woman as she would place the bottles and the plates on a tray, standing up while she was gone and grabbing the tray full of bottles and dirty plates that have been used to eat on, "People don't really know what's happening yet, so they might assume these things before the police and investigators find out the truth."

"That's crap!," screamed the woman named Minako, as she throws her head back and creates loud hiccups, and grabs a cup of water and drinks it empty, sighing and wiping the water off of her mouth, "They're only using it for their own good! Not to mention Celestino too? I had bad guts about that infamous scientist people were talking about, including the people around the universities or even facilities near here in Hasetsu!"

While Minako would blabber out nonsense as the other woman would wash the objects from the tray, a boy with black ruffled hair would slide the door open, revealing him with tight black leggings, black and blue striped sneakers on the edges, a black sports jacket with the small logo of Japan on the left, and him with his blue rimmed glasses that match his outfit. 

"Yuuri! Did you have a good nap?" the chubby woman would look at him, while she is busy watching the dishes, the boy would blush and nod. 

"I was thinking of hanging out with Yuuko and Takeshi today.. They told me to wait by the cherry blossom trees with the bay as well, showing Hasetsu Castle.." He'd mumble, fidgeting with his fingers as he looks down shyly and walks towards the front door of the onsen, "I'll be back soon.."

"Take care Yuuri! Tell Yuuko and Takeshi I said hello!"

* * *

Whilst the black haired boy named "Yuuri" was jogging by the sunset, he can look to see the peaceful and quiet sunset that is shining in front of his eyes, he would smile at the sight, and would continue jogging towards the bridge.

He would greet people around him or anywhere he sees, he was well known in the small town, he has a soft warm heart, especially for poodles. He has adopted a poodle named Vicchan ever since he laid his eyes on the pet store and begged his parents for a dog, of course they said yes as he exploded with happiness. Yuuri would smile at that thought, he only saw his beloved Vicchan sleep next to him while he wakes up getting his glasses and grabbing his phone to check the time and to see if he had any notifications on his phone, especially Phichit; who is his best friend ever since they were roommates in Detroit and he won't leave him alone until he replies back with a simple greeting, or even spam him with the latest gossip. But it was quite unusual for Phichit to not send any messages to him this early. But Yuuri just shrugged it off, as he kept jogging towards the place where Yuuko and Takeshi told him to meet to.

While he stops and looks at the view of Hasetsu castle, he hears something shuffle in the dark alleyways that he has stopped on just to admire a view, the boy would start moving again as the ruffling and shuffling sounds can be heard louder, making the boy tense up in fear and wide eyes, looking at the rustling piece of garbage.

"H-hello?" he'd manage out, then, the ruffling stops, as he hesitates and steps a foot closer to the alleyway as it ruffles again, making the poor boy stop with wide eyes and come closer to the ruffling bag with curiosity and fear at the same time. His instincts aren't screaming anything at him yet, so he assumed to be fine.

He'd grab the rustling bag, revealing a pale naked boy, from head to toe, shivering and releasing puffs and clouds of cold air. Yuuri would widen.

He had beautiful platinum hair that was filled with filth and garbage, along with his body, filled with what looked like dried blood, but his body doesn't show any cuts, mixed with filth and everything else that this dumpster has offered him.

The unknown man's blue sapphire eyes would gaze into Yuuri's brown ones, he would stiffen from the cold glare the man was giving him, until Yuuri pulls out a hand and softly smiles.

"Are you alright mister? Do you need a home?" Yuuri would look into those blue icy ocean eyes.

Until he sees those eyes widen, and he can see somehow a small little heart on both pupils form, as the man would gape at him.

But Yuuri was so intently into the sight, that he ignored his instincts screaming for him now to _run._

* * *


	2. I've always seen behind your smoke and mirrors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! sorry for the major delay for this story.  
> I have decided to change some plots in this story, I know this will still be inspired by Elfen Lied - but it may or may not be an Elfen Lied AU since more things will be changed with the development and the story.
> 
> It's only up to me whether I want to edit some things before finishing and publishing the final process for this, this will include TONS of heavy angst and slow burns. Keep that in mind because Yuuri will be very oblivious to whatever shit Victor is doing
> 
> All aboard and until the next station!

* * *

_"Madame, 00427 has been released from his cell."_

_A figure from the chair would smirk, as they hold a stick of cigarette, and toss it into the ash tray, looking intently at the woman, as she stares at them with an emotionless look, while holding a clipboard with red bold letters that spells words than seem to be Russian._

_"-And, it also seems that the Stammi Vicino was collapsed due to the fire caused, and along 00427 disappearing from the sight."_

_"And? Where is 00427?"_

_"It is believed that he has ran away from the facility. The Police is currently investigating the amount of people dead and what has caused the collapse of the facility itself, Scientists are also trying to break down the whole crime scene as well, the government has not spoken a word still, if they do not, a riot will come out soon."_

_The figure's smirk widened, with they're green eyes would look they are glowing from the low light that is shining around the office, they stand up and look out the window, seeing the normal lives of many people, and look back at the woman._

_"Perfect. Now, send someone to be able to track 00427 down to wherever he has gone, I will be having a private conversation with someone as well."_

_"Yes, Madame, I will be sending one of our agents to track them down."_

_"Perfect."_

_The woman would walk out the door, as the figure still stands, leaning on the window, the office was dim and dark, sunlight only providing light and along with a lantern on the brown shiny wooden desk, the door was now closed as they stand there, huffing and inhaling the smoke from the cigarette, and then puffing out the grey ash, and tossing them to the ash tray once more._

_Until the door makes a click, making the figure look up with no emotion in their face, as they sit down on their office chair and writing some things on a small form of the paper._

_The new figure slowly sits on the chair, and leaning onto the other chair across from the other figure, the new held a black hoodie on their arms, and looking down, as they felt green eyes make lasers on their cheeks._

_"Now, to start off, what brings you here..-_

**_-Minami Kenjirou?"_ **

* * *

"Hello Yuuri! How was your walk with Yuuko an-" A woman's voice would get interrupted as she drops the tray full of empty leftovers, bottles, and dishes on the floor, making a loud clang at the floor around the empty room, as her eyes would widen.

She would see her son, Katsuki Yuuri, holding a man, with long white dirty hair, and completely naked, full of dirt, and trash from the dumpster, with his blue eyes looking at nothing but thin air.

"Ma.. I found this poor man on the alleyways, it seemed that he stayed there for a while, and probably never had a full meal."

The woman would go frozen, and run to them, seeing the silver haired man and looking at him in pity, as the man looks back at her with emotionless eyes, with blue eyes that never shone from happiness, or any other familiar emotion that she would know.

"Oh dear.. Poor soul." She'd say, as she looks up at her son. "I'll call your sister to help along to feed him, but you would need to escort him in the bathroom."

Yuuri's ears would bloom red, as he nods and carries the naked man to the bathroom, opening the door gently and letting him sit in the tub, as he would turn on the knobs, twisting and turning them, and taking the shower head and giving the naked man a bath. 

He can see everything from his body. His perfect face and hair, and the pale body still shining from the blank white bathroom and from the lights. Yuuri gulps, focusing on scrubbing the dirt and the disgusting odor that the man has plastered all over his body.

He can feel the man's glare at him, observing his every move, he felt very uneasy towards the sudden glare as he gets a simple shiver down his spine. Then, when he grabs the shampoo. 

The silver haired's eyes were so blue that it was intoxicating. Addicting, and telling a story from how bright they are. Yuuri was mesmerized easily. He can see the ocean and the pain in his eyes, but his frown deepens when he sees Yuuri also frown on instinct, making the other turn with a tint of red, on the ears and on the cheeks.

While Yuuri scrubs his long elegant hair, he couldn't help himself but to grab the shampoo, looking at it and observing it. When he accidentally presses down on the dispenser on the top of the bottle, liquid comes out of it. Yuuri can see that he is observing the sticky substance which is the shampoo, rubbing it on his hands making a bubbly substance, making him brighten up a bit.

When Yuuri sees the silver nearly shove his shampoo filled finger in his mouth, he immediately grabs his hand and pulls it away from his face for a sudden. Making them stare at each other for a few seconds and then Yuuri would then pull away, making him stutter and blush.

"S-Sorry.. I- you can't eat that.. It's not edible.. I-it can kill you." 

The silver looks back at his bubbly filled hands along with the shampoo, as he'd look at it slowly disappear because of the water coming out from the shower head, looks back at Yuuri and then at the bottle. 

"C-Can you speak?"

He tilts his head, with a curtain of his silver haired hair falling alongside, Yuuri would turn red more, trying to focus on his handsome face than going up and down from his body like a laser. He continues to bathe the man in the tub as he'd sigh, thinking that he might be a foreigner who was abandoned by his family or neither lost, he'll have to talk with his mother alongside from this.

"Do you have a name?"

There was no answer for a while. Silence. The shower head and the water only making the loudest noise in the room. 

"Vitya..." The silver would speak silently, making it impossible to be heard. But Yuuri heard it.

"Vit..ya?" Yuuri would repeat, struggling with the wording of the man.

"Vit..en...ka.." 

Yuuri would hesitate for a moment. "Vit...Vitenka?"

The Silver would look at him and back with playing his hair, looking at the floor of the white bath tub in despair. The emotion that the man was describing was not very obvious. The frown would deepen as his eyes would become more darker than the brighter blue that Yuuri has seen. He predicts or assumes to himself that this person was somehow abused, or neither abandoned and was looking for scraps of food near the dumpster at the alleyway. He has _so_ many questions to ask him. Thank goodness god made him a very patient person.

Yuuri would sigh and then try to at least rinse the man in the bathtub. He tries his best to not look at that _part._

Somehow it just keeps showing and alongside is taunting him to look at it, Yuuri turns into a bright red balloon now and then hurries up to clean the man.

When he touched "Vitenka"'s hair, it felt like heaven. Soft cotton but filled with dirt and garbage which made it stink. Grabbing the shampoo bottle he brings the liquid to his hands and then rubs it on the scalp of the silver haired male. Making him flinch and look up at him.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. Just uhm.. Just make sure that doesn't get in your eyes."

Vitenka nods and grabs a bit of the bubbly substance on his shoulders that have fell, and examining it. Somehow Yuuri felt like there were eyes everywhere looking at him, which made him shiver down onto his spine and look around. But nobody was there, it was just him and Vitenka. 

"Where are you from?" Yuuri would ask, but the male did not seem to budge or neither answer. He just _looked_ at him in curiosity and looked like they have never seen a single human being before. The bright blue eyes like the ocean made Yuuri's eyes widen and it does something to his _body._ Suddenly, he can feel something tap his shoulder as he gasps and looks around. Nobody was there. 

_How strange._ Yuuri would say, his eyebrows scrunching. _Is somebody in here?_

Yuuri would just shrug it off and keep cleaning the male in the tub. 

He can hear muffled noises out of the doorway, which he didn't pay attention to and just continued to bathe the male. Vitenka looked very relaxed and alongside his handsome face blank. Showing no type of emotion at all. Just playing with the bubbles on his hands from the shampoo. His pale skin was glistening after his bath, Yuuri helped him stand up since he was now finished and turned off the showerhead. He was taller than Yuuri. Had a much more muscular tone of his body and with those _abs_ Yuuri might just die then and there. He blushed immediately again and then shrugged it off, he just met this man and helped him since he was just in an alleyway! Of course he would think I'm weird if I keep thinking about this!

Vitenka would stare at him again as Yuuri tries to avoid his stare, wrapping him with a white clean towel on his waist. He hosts the man up and exits the bathroom, through the hallways and back to the lobby to see his mother if she is still there to at least help him.

"Yuuri! We're just getting ready for Dinner! You can help us if you would like!" His mom would brightly beam at him and then sooner or later look at worry at Vitenka.

"Is he alright now?" Yuuri would flinch and look at the male who was looking at a nearby window at the skies.

"Yes! No need to worry, I just finished cleaning him up. He didn't have that much serious injuries at all."

"I'll need to call your father or Mari just to make sure, he can be able to eat with us if he wants to." Then she walks away, bringing the things that she dropped to the sink at the kitchen.

Yuuri would bring the male a bright white cloth that was his clothing, as he'd make him wear it.

Somehow, he didn't know how to wear a single shirt, struggling with it. He inserted his head at the wrong whole which made him struggle and growl, pouting at Yuuri when he knew that he was in trouble.

Yuuri would blush and sigh, removing the shirt from Vitenka and helping him wear it, along with some boxers as well.

He couldn't help but stare at his _ass._ Making his throat very dry and cough silently, from what he can see it is very firm and alongside his structure was very well built. Was this a godsend?

"Oi, little brother." Yuuri would whip his head to the sudden voice, seeing his older sister by the door. He'd smile and wave. "Mari!"

"Who's this?" Mari would come to Vitenka, examining him from top to bottom and looking back at Yuuri. "Your boyfriend?" pointing at him.

Yuuri would gasp and stutter, whipping his head as fast as flash saying now and waving his hands everywhere. Blushing.

"N-N-N-No! I just found him by the alleyways n-n-naked.." Yuuri would scratch the back of his neck shyly and looking at his feet. "I was going to meet up with Nishigori and Yuuko until I saw him just there full of dirt and trash."

"Huh.. Does he have a name?" Mari would tilt her head and remove the cigarette from her mouth, looking back at Vitenka who had an expression that was very hard to read and looking back at him.

"He said his name was Vitenka. It looked like he only knew a bit of English."

"Huh... Foreigner then?"

"Possibly."

Mari would sigh and inhale more of the cigarette until she tosses it to her ashtray. "We'll let him stay for a while, I'll also tell dad that we have a newcomer here. He can go sit with us for Dinner too." She'd wave and look at both of them in a bored manner. "He can sleep in the guest room too, if you want he can sleep with you, y'know that would be better." She'd smirk.

"N-No! I-" Yuuri would suddenly turn beet red. 

"I'm joking, I'm joking little brother." She'd ruffle his black messy hair. "You always get worked up, you should go to the hot springs to cool yourself down a bit."

Yuuri would protest but soon shut his mouth, while Mari was now gone somehow he feels a hand sneak up his waist which makes him squeak and look at Vitenka who looks at him still with his bright blue eyes. But now they have hearts in them and smiling at him softly. 

Yuuri would smile softly back as they walk to the Dining table, making Vitenka sit down on the soft plush of a mattress as they prepare the dining table.

* * *

_A loud snap of a camera would be heard, as a giggle would come after the scene._

_"Finally, something good." the figure licked it's lips as more camera flashing sounds would be heard, taking a picture of the long silver haired male and the Japanese boy with blue glasses._

_Putting away the camera that was tangled from their neck, they grab a small little device and click on the button on top._

_"Target secured, plan on the discharge for Experiment #00427" said the figure as they take out documents with the long silver haired male plastered on the document._

_"Or should I say..._

_- **Victor Nikiforov**?"_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I wanted Victor to be named as "Vitenka" at first, but then when the plot thickens he would soon be revealed and spoiled.  
> I might need to think through with Yuuri's development too, I just need some inspiration and to build up the pieces with Elfen Lied and this version of my story, I would also add some art at the same time at some chapters. But they won't be included in most.
> 
> I wanted to add some drawings and doodles because these will be detailed and really really general to the point that you all might be confused to what I am describing, anyways. Chapter 3 will be posted sooner or later!  
> ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> P.S. Also don't mind Minako, she also just disappeared I didn't add the part but she went away back to her studio while tipsy. Just didn't add that part.  
> ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	3. Oh, sweetheart, please don't yell at me,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll! So I don't know if I may plan a schedule for the release of the chapters for this, but my schedule for school is really messed up and I may need to start planning stuff before things might get tougher in school.
> 
> I have doodled tons of plots for this at this point. Yes, A LOT of doodles. 20 attempts lol, I also switched some things around before we get to the thickening of the plot.
> 
> I was planning for the 3-6 chapters of this book to start opening up as we get introduced to many characters and any major stuff first before the plot comes.

* * *

**! WARNING !**

**THERE WILL BE BRIEF DISCUSSION OF NON-CON AND ABUSE.**

**IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THIS CONTENT,**

**PLEASE SKIP THE PARTS THAT ARE ITALIC.**

**WHEN THERE WILL BE DISCUSSION ABOUT THIS**

**IT WILL BE MARKED WITH A " *** ".**

**PLEASE BE ADVISED.**

* * *

* * *

*******

* * *

_"You just don't learn do you?!"_

_A loud slap was heard, and silence. As shuffling can be heard from the background._

_"You whore.. Do you not know that we are low on stock?!" a man would scream, large and very old. With a blue ripped shirt and shorts. Looked like an alcoholic than rather a normal person. Another slap can be heard from the distance as he looks away and sighs, grabbing a large whiskey bottle and drinking from it._

_Another figure would struggle to stand up, full of chains and marks of red everywhere. Blood smearing the legs and dirt everywhere. Their long beautiful hair would be filled with nothing but dirt and trash, emotionless eyes looking at the dirty carpet floor beneath them which were full of stains and glass shards everywhere._

_"Did I tell you to stand up?!" The man would scream, making the other flinch and stand there. Movement would be heard again as the larger would look at the naked pale man which was full of scars, bruises, and dirt._

_The large hands would grasp the other male's cheeks to force him to look up at the larger, he can feel the sense of anger and fear. But he just couldn't feel them, he felt like he wanted to scream for help. His eyes would widen as he'd choke out a sob, which made the larger's hand tighten up more grasping his face to make him look at him._

_"Your lucky that I took you in and fed you because my wife has told me to." Letting go of the grasp, he'd make the other trip as they fall onto their knees. Making a silent grunt as they'd just look on the floor._

_He remembers the days when he struggled to walk through the snow, ashes, everything that nearly took away his body. Frostbite filled all over his legs that made him struggle to move. The worst part was that he was bare. Very bare and very cold, shivering and looking at nothing but beautiful clean white sheets of deadly snow, he's never seen anything like it. Gasping for air and looking around quickly he managed to make himself stand up and sooner or later fall again._

_"But when she isn't here, there isn't any mercy for you here." The other's eyes would widen when they hear the sound of buckling and clicking, looking up he'd see the larger male smirking at him as the other's eyes would tear up. Trying to croak in at least a word. Telling him to stop, but he didn't know. He doesn't know,_

_He doesn't know how to speak._

_He was taught a few words and sentences by this male's wife, much more nicer and took pity on him. At some days when the man goes out to drink, the wife would teach him how to read and write. Which he was very grateful for._

_He'd get pushed down on the stained dirty floor as his legs would be forcefully spread, making him croak out and tear up._

_He didn't want this, he doesn't want this. Why did the world go against him? Struggling and trying to bulge in a word, the larger male would just pin him down and force the erected length to plunge inside him._

_"N... No..." He'd croak out, struggling to make sounds or words. Suddenly everything stopped as he was relieved for a few seconds. Until his hair was pulled harshly making him cry out in pain. Why was he like this? Is he feeling some sort of emotion?_

_"Who taught you to speak?" said the male harshly, pulling his hair tighter making him wince and swell tears in his eyes. Everything was blurry, he couldn't see. He panicked and tried to look around._

_"Who taught you?!" the shouting would become more louder and clearer in his ears that made them ring. He'd whimper as he'd get harshly tossed on the stained dirty floor._

_Sooner or later, he'd feel a large slam on his behind. Eyes would widen, as he'd cry out. Screaming so loud that it would have ended up waking up the neighbors if this house or "cabin" wasn't far from the other people and isn't in sides of the forest. He'd feel his mouth being stuffed with fabric, making muffling noises that weren't loud enough, he'd squirm and struggle to go farther from the larger male._

_Sadly, he didn't make much effort as he'd feel hands grasp his bare waist tightly and to slam him down more. The pain was unbearable, he screamed and cried out. Sobbing as the other larger male groaned and grunted, shifting inside him that made his stomach feel very nauseous and feeling something coming out of his throat._

_'To the holy mother of faith,_

_bring me spare mercy._

_Make this wrath end,_

_in the name of your kindness and generosity.'_

_He'd hear as he can see a person, with many eyes Looking at him with a prayer, his vision was blurry as he couldn't budge to speak or reach out because of the larger male groaning and grunting in his ear._

_'Spare this poor soul,_

_bring him your gift._

_Face the guilt of fate,_

_and let them enter through your gates.'_

_Then after it's prayers, the ghost disappeared and vanished. The other male would cry out and cry out for help, but he didn't know how. He doesn't know how to, he can feel his vision starting to fade as black would flash in his vision. After a few moments everything was finished, his vision was fully black as he'd stop moving from fatigue and pain._

_He passed out._

* * *

* * *

Yuuri looked at Vitenka worried and in pity who was flipping books in a frantic manner and closely looking at the text. His pale hands were flipping page after page in a fast pace, looking like he was rather struggling to read.

Has he never learned how to read when he was a child? Yuuri kept thinking about Vitenka's horrible childhood, and shivered at the memory when he only found him in an alleyway full of filth and dirt that made a disgusting stench. 

"Looks like he's never been to school, eh?" Yuuri would look at Mari who inhales a puff of smoke and slowly exhaling. It was a bad habit of hers that she started when she was a teen that his mother told him about not to do. Yuuri would look back at Vitenka grabbing the books from the shelves and flipping through them from page to page, his eyes wide and trying to look at whatever the text is saying.

"Looks like it." Yuuri would sigh in exasperation.

"Did you see anything else when you found him?" Mari would ask. "When dad came and saw Vitenka, he wasn't impressed with you lil' bro. He's someone who you just met and brought home, he may have something planned underneath his skin."

"I had to do bring him home and help him because he was just vulnerable there, what if it turns suddenly winter and he gets left there freezing to death?" Yuuri would look at his feet and play around with his fingers, feeling Mari's gaze like laser eyes down on the top of his head.

Mari would sigh, tossing the cigarette on the ashtray and lighting up another one. "You know, you should probably teach him at least some words and phrases, you can talk with mama about this whole situation."

Yuuri felt like Mari was right at some point, he had to do something at least for Vitenka. He felt a soar of pity and guilt, but at the same time. He had a strange feeling of not trusting him as well.

Vitenka became much more clingier and alongside very demanding at some point, pouting at Yuuri whenever he isn't paying attention to him and giving others a glare whenever they are too close to him, some don't realize. But if they do, they neither flinch and back away from Yuuri. Making him really confused somehow.

Mari has always told him to be aware of his surroundings, but he didn't really get it to the point that she has given up telling him about it.

Once with a man as well who invited him with a date, he didn't know that the man was talking to him and then just walked away. Giving the poor male nothing but heartbreak and a face of shock and sadness.

"Yuuri!" He'd snap away from his thoughts from hearing a familiar female shouting his name, whipping his head to the sound he can see his best friend or known to be a "crush". Yuuko.

"Yuu-chan!" Yuuri would smile and run off to Yuuko, hugging and laughing as he can feel someone else hugging them as well. He can see his other friend as well, Nishigori.

They usually hang out and skate whenever there is a free time. Because of school and the inn, he can just hang out with them sometimes than hanging out with them fully.

"You didn't get to hang out with us, so we decided to visit you!" Yuuko would exclaim happily, bouncing on her feet as Yuuri would blush at her. Of course, he had a small crush on Yuuko. Planning to confess someday to her.

Nishigori would grin and grab his head, ruffling it as he'd shout and laugh. 

"Slacking off without us, eh?"

"Yuuko! Nishigori! Hello!" Yuuri's mother would yell from the hallway as she'd be found carrying a box of supplies and bottles of wine. Smiling and waving at them.

"Hai! Hello Miss Hiroko!" Yuuko would wave back along with Nishigori.

"You don't have to call me Miss Hiroko dears, call me mama or whatever you would like!" clasping her hands and looking at Yuuri, making him blush and scratch the back of his head.

"I bet you are all hungry, take a seat! Yuuri, help me with the kitchen also!" Yuuri would nod and then look at Yuuko and Nishigori who walk to the tables and the seats, as he'd rush to the kitchen.

Somehow, he stops as he feels intense gazes at him, all around him. Looking around quickly at his surroundings, he sees nothing. He shrugs and walks back to the kitchen to prepare.

He was oblivious to the point that Vitenka was right there, piles of books everywhere around him. Glaring at Yuuko and the other boy and alongside him to how they both hang out together, and not _him._

The heart eyes of the long silver haired man were beaming, making them almost visible and looking at Yuuri. He just didn't seem to notice, he never did.

* * *

* * *

*******

* * *

_Loud cries and shrieks of a woman would be heard, along with clashing of many bottles and glass. With screams and alongside moans of pain and agony._

_This always happened, everyday when he stays in the cabin. He would be brutally violated by the husband and then sooner or later when the wife was back, she'd take care of him and bring him supplies and food. Along with teaching him words and phrases, because of the other male brutally abusing him everyday. He forgets the things he learns and everything that has happened, making him forget at some point._

_"YOU WHORE!"_

_A loud slap was heard. The silver haired man would peek up as he is tied up to his feet and along with his hands on his back, purely naked and with a bright red muffler stuck in his mouth. Whimpering at the loud noise, he was just there helpless while the man would scream at the woman who has tried to help him for so long. Just to live._

_The very next day, the husband was out of town as he is left with his wife. The silver haired male was relieved that the abuse has finally stopped for at least one day. The woman approaches him with an unreadable expression on her face, he yelped at her as she crouches down at his height. The woman's smile was sad and sorrowful, grasping his cheek he'd lean close to it for her safety._

_However, then a knife was pressed down close to his throat._

_The male's eyes would widen and in fear looking at the woman, smiling sadly and much more abnormal. Insane with her eyes full of tears and sadness._

_"I'm sorry, he told me to. I have to" She'd whisper as the male would struggle more from her grasp and try to scream._

_"Don't make this harder darling." The woman would hush him "It's alright, you'll be free one day."_

_Then the knife was stabbed sharp onto his thighs, making his eyes widen and yell loudly even though it was muffled and quieter. Nobody could possibly hear since this cabin was separated from the others. The woman looked at him with a sadistic and insane smile, stabbing the same wound over and over again at the same spot and angle, making him cry out and make a loud piercing screech. Blood was pouring all over the floor, a pool of it dripping from his thighs and with a large brutal wound blazing and killing him from the pain and agony this woman is giving to him._

_She'd make hushing sounds at him, stabbing it a couple more times and now stopping. Tossing the bloody knife across the room and smiling at the boy in a psycho manner rather than the kind and sorrowful face that she used to give him. He remembers when he was about to freeze to death the woman shouts and comes to him, rescuing him and healing him inside the cabin. The husband worried and also bringing out some blankets and making him lay down the couch next to the fireplace. Bringing him delicious soup and food to let him heal. He wondered to why this all happened, and how they suddenly went from kind to psychopaths._

_The wife left the boy to bleed, didn't bother to treat his wound like she used to before, she just walked away leaving him there to die. He sobbed for hours and hours until it finally dried up and healed by itself, he was in pain. The swelling of his leg made him weaker and not bother to try to at least move a single inch. He looked at the dried wound to see yellow substance, it was infected. Swelling so much that it made him sob once more and cry. Looking at the clock, he didn't even bother. Nobody has taught him how to even read the clock but he knows a few words of the alphabet and phrases._

_The husband came back and then started to abuse him, he was drunk. Tossing him back and forth and throwing glass shards at him and even bottles. Leaving more scars and injuries. Especially the wound, whenever it makes contact with an object it burns so much that it makes him nearly pass out and vomit from the amount of blood loss and pain._

_The woman was just there, standing there looking at his suffering, smiling and thinking that everything is alright while he is being brutally violated by her own husband. Sobbing and whimpering. He wished for everything to end._

_He'd hear voices, tons of them. whispering in his ear in an inhuman speed as he'd roll his eyes back in his head, he can feel some kind of liquid dripping from his eyes as he'd succumb to the pain. His vision turning fully white, seeing nothing but a bright void._

_He sees someone, with long hair the same as him. But they are floating, with eyes all over them, fully bare. Their arms were gradient as their hands were fully black, full of eyes everywhere._

_**"Kill them. Kill them. Kill them."** _ _The creature would say, making the male shiver. When he blinks, it disappears as he gasps and looks around until he can feel sharp hands nearly scratching his throat._

_He gasped that he didn't feel any pain, and his injuries and bruises were gone. He was still bare and naked, he felt refreshed and free. He can feel millions of eyes at him, looking down he gasps that the hands of the creature had eyes, millions of them staring at him wide complete wide eyes._

**_"They don't deserve to live, they made you this way. They hurt you."_ ** _The creature would whisper. The male would close his eyes and gulp, feeling the eyes all around him. Staring at him as he covers himself since he feels uncomfortable from the eye contact._

**_"They took it all. Your happiness, your life, your everything."_ ** _The creature would keep growling, as his vision would become more darker. The bright room filling up with eyes, staring at him._

**_"They'll laugh at you. Tell you, you are a waste. Harm you, hurt you, kill you, never care about you."_ ** _It would say more, grasping his face as he feels his vision fading away._

**_"They don't want you, don't want you. Hate you, forever. Nobody will love you. Kill them, kill them for your pride."_ **

_He'd snap out of it when he heard a scream, he can feel the male stop mounting him and screaming. Opening his eyes, his eyes would widen._

_The man's arms were cut off as blood was spilling everywhere. Nearly painting the room red, the wife would also scream as the silver male would give a dark look at the larger male. Making his head explode, eyeballs popping out and the wall behind him would be splattered with nothing but blood and the organs contained in his head, the male would stare more at his body as his chest would erupt with more blood, brutally ripping and the bones cracking. As he was left dead and nothing but a bloody sack of meat._

_The woman would scream as she'd also get splattered by the blood of her husband, looking at the male and directing eye contact. A hole through her stomach as she'd twitch from her bones cracking. Croaking and making noises, until the male glared at her face that also exploded the same thing that happened to her husband, more red would be everywhere. But it has not stained his body._

_The bruises and the injuries were gone from his body as he was refreshed and clean, blinking once more. He can see the massacre that happened as he gasps and snaps back onto his senses. Looking around in fright and fear._

_What has he done?_

* * *

"We'll see you in school Yuuri!" Yuuko would wave, as Yuuri would laugh and wave back, sooner or later. They were now far away as he shuts the door and sighs, cleaning up the leftovers and packing up his things and shoving them back neatly on his schoolbag.

He was just a decent boy with decent grades, neither failing or passing. He was just like other people. Unlike with Yuuko, she was the "ace" student, which she was apart of the honor roll and was adored by many teachers from her grades and how she is friendly to other people. She is not that popular but is very friendly towards other people, to which sometimes she was taken advantage of by her grades and especially homework from her other classmates. Because of Nishigori, she is safe and isn't vulnerable to other students in school. But Yuuri on the other hand, was sometimes picked on and then sooner or later ignored and left behind. 

However, Yuuri pats the table without looking as he gasps that his homework was not there. To his surprise, he can see Vitenka struggling to read and looking closely at the paper.

Yuuri feels a slight warm smile creep out of his mouth as he'd go next to Vitenka making the boy flinch and look at him. But sooner or later calms down and then gives the paper back to him in a apologetic manner.

"D-Do you not know what was written?" Yuuri would ask, but Vitenka tilted his head in confusion as Yuuri realizes what it meant.

He didn't know how to read or write.

Yuuri felt pity and looking at Victor who was playing his hair in embarrassment, his pale cheeks flushed and his shoulders also flushed, looking up at Yuuri and pouting a little bit.

"Hey Victor..." Yuuri would bring a hand on his shoulder making Victor look at him, wide with curiosity.

"How about you come to school with me tomorrow?" Yuuri smiled as Victor beamed, looking at him and hugging him. Yuuri would laugh and hug back.

"I'll need to talk to my parents before agreeing, we'll enroll you in school now with me. Okay?" Victor nods happily as Yuuri suddenly sees heart eyes appear in his eyes

Yuuri blinks and he sees that theres nothing in his bright blue eyes anymore, somehow. He can still feel eyes all around him.

Millions of them.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a bit lazy doing this chapter since somehow I started to get an writer's block but everything is fine now!
> 
> The plot will start to thicken at this point, I estimated around 10 chapters now because I don't want to leave the reader hanging with a slow burn. I have given you all mercy, for now.
> 
> I can't promise a happy ending, rather depends on my mood. But I don't know probably? there won't be a chance that there might be a good ending if the plot thickens, just changing some stuff.
> 
> I really want to thank you all for motivating me and bringing me back to writing these books, I have forgotten them until you all have came and then started reading them, I really appreciate you all!
> 
> I hope you all stay safe, don't forget to wear a mask when going outside and washing your hands frequently, and have a good day!


	4. It really isn't hard to see,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably put on this schedule by posting chapters everyday or neither after 2 days, rather depends on my mood sometimes now.
> 
> SO, I have a whole plot now. Won't make it official until the journey ends throughout this book, I really hope you all enjoy. I'm having the worst writer's block these days and homework keeps piling in, now since we have a 4 day break - hooray!
> 
> Just to make sure, some chapters will include very extreme vivid images of gore, there will be a warning plastered in the top of the chapters to alarm you guys if you are sensitive to these topics!
> 
> All aboard the heavy angst train!

* * *

_"He's over here!" a voice would yell._

_The long haired boy's eyes would widen and accidentally trip face first into the cold snow, shivering from the cold since he was completely bare with no cover of clothing at all. Panicking as they come closer. Hearing heavy boots and clinking of many weapons. Panting and running as much as he can, with all his strength. Despite the cold pricking at his feet._

_The snow would become much more stronger that sometimes it can prick on his eyes, making him wipe of his eyes with a cold arm that made him whimper, bumping through falling trees and struggling to climb over them. Stepping on sticks and branches that left him bruises by his feet. The tears are threatening to fall down from his cheeks despite the cold weather._

_Suddenly, he can feel sharp stinging pain at the back of his right leg, making him gasp and trip over a fallen tree and tumble down the large hill. Hitting many branches and sticks._

_He manages to get his grip on a branch as he looks behind to see the figures coming closer to him, he panics as he winces looking at his bloody leg that was shot by a stinging bullet._

_Grabbing the branches and as fast as he can he tries to get away, red stained the snow creating a trail behind him._

_Sooner or later he can feel someone come closer to him and grab his shoulder, he swiftly looks behind him and glares at the man. Making the male's eyes widen and his head explode, blood everywhere along with the eyeballs popping out as the corpse of the soldier falls behind on his back, not moving and out of the grip. Blood coming out non-stop._

_The silver haired tried to stand up again, but felt his long hair being tugged harshly, making him wince as he feels something being shoved at his nose and mouth. Trying to struggle away, he feels suddenly sleepy and then losing his senses. Dropping on the clear snow full of blood, seeing nothing but black._

* * *

"No, your angle is incorrect! You are supposed to face that way. You look like a Turkey trying to fly in mid air."

Yuuri would pant and land on the shiny wooden floor, placing his hands by his knees in exhaustion. Hearing loud clapping from the distance from the distance and looking up to see Minako, his current ballet teacher staring down at him with her piercing dark grey eyes. Sighing in disappointment she swiftly turns behind him and goes back to her normal position and looks back at him. 

"You must know the timing of the jump that you are doing Yuuri!" She glares at Yuuri which brings a shiver down his spine. "Your timing is incorrect as your leap is alongside sloppy."

"Hai." Yuuri would clip his glasses on the top of his shirt as he would stretch and stand once more and brings his arms out, creating a delicate picture of a swan. However, he looks around to see everything blurry as he would blink back and forth. Hearing Minako clear her throat he'd tense and focus.

However, he couldn't. The only thing that keeps appearing in his mind was Vitenka, remembering the first day he met him by the alleyway. Alone and helpless and even naked. Blinking one more time he shakes his head and hesitantly twirls on his toes, gracefully spinning and starting to take steps forward like a ballerina on the stage that he has once seen. Calming his breathing and cleansing his mind, looking at the bright ceiling it feels like everything has disappeared as he is only the thing in his world.

Now stretching out his arms again, he makes the big leap until he sees suddenly everything stop. Widening his eyes he sees millions of eyes everywhere, reflecting from the mirror and around the room. Staring intensely at him without bothering to blink.

Feeling lasers crawl under his skin, he tries his best to inhale and exhale. However once he opens his eyes he can see the eyes twitch and glare at him still, intensely. Now frightened, he takes a few steps back and suddenly his body lands a large thud on the floor. Snapping back onto reality, he can hear Minako shouting on his ears and grabbing his shoulders. Looking at her dazed as her eyes sparkled with nothing but concern at him. However at the corner of his eye, he can see a figure with long hair, looking at him. Not only looking at him with two eyes, but he can see _eyes all over it's body._ Black as the void, not wearing any clothes. Staring and glaring at him with many of it's eyes. Even it's so called hair is floating around by itself with eyes all over it, still glaring at him with wide eyes that never blinked that he has seen a while ago.

Shivers tingling at his spine, he blinks as he sees Minako's face in front of his face and her voice was blurring altogether, even with her eyes sparkling in concern. Gasping and suddenly sitting up he feels a tremendous amount of pain on his right foot to see that he might've sprained it from the leap that he did.

"Yuuri! Can you hear me?" Minako would grab his hand and slung his arm by her shoulders and looking at Yuuri who was wincing in pain. "You should've told me about this, you weren't feeling very well?"

"I'm alright, I'm alright." Yuuri would grab his glasses and place it on his face, squinting a little and looking at his foot for a better view and back at Minako, who is focusing on her phone which to probably call his mother to come pick him up from this. Yuuri was dazed, he can feel his heart pounding so fast and his breath quickening. Blinking as Minako's voice would start to blur in again, Yuuri would look up to see the same figure at the corner again, staring intensely at him. Feeling shakened his eyes start to blur and would look around in a panic manner.

Heartbeat starting to beat in an inhumane speed, he places a hand on his chest and would lean on the wall and starting to tear up. Seeing minako squat in front of him and grab his arm telling him to calm down, he couldn't hear her as the figure was still there, now glaring at Minako but sooner or later back to him.

His head felt light, all the blood pulsing down onto his head, he felt dizzy. Like his head was being ripped off from all the pain he is feeling. A large gash of pain stroke his arm as it lifelessly falls on the wooden shiny floor, heartbeat starting to slightly calm down. More figures would be seen on his vision, instead they only had one large eye on their face like cyclops. But they were all black like the void. Staring at him as voices and whispers would start to appear all over his mind. 

Tossing his head back and forth, he can feel someone hold him on the wall, seeing a shoe on the floor he panics more and struggles. Not managing to understand the voice since everything for him was all blurred together and his entire world shifting. 

With familiar pointe shoes in front of him he looks up and sees everything blurry, but more of the eyes started glaring and blocking his vision. Feeling exhausted and his eyelids falling out of place, his head hits a harsh thud on the floor and everything was black. 

Everything was finally quiet, sealed by the silence. Feeling nothing anymore.

He had passed out.

* * *

_"Dedushka! Help me! I'm scared!"_

_"Let go of him! He is just a child! He doesn't deserve this!"_

_Loud screaming and crying would be heard, as the child would struggle at the grasp of the taller figure. A curtain of hair tilting a little on their shoulder. With the green glowing eyes glaring at the older man in front of them. Held by soldiers who had rough black patterned armor as the male would shout and scream._

_The crying has gotten much more louder, as the child would struggle more and slightly become free from the tight hold. The taller figure now glaring at the child and shoving them on the table, pulling on their blonde hair and grabbing their hands painfully which made the child wince._

_"Do you understand that this child is nothing but the beast held within?" Said the figure, who pulled more on the hair and glared at the instruments right next to them. "I have examined the things that this one can do. It is special, given by the curse. This can be a great threat not only for us, but the whole world and it's existence." The figure would grab a mask, roughly pulling the child on the table as it would struggle and scream and cry, despite the walls being soundproofed nobody can be able to help the child being forced to stay down._

_The elder male would break free from the restraint of the soldiers and would try to make his way to the child. However, the soldiers were rather much more quicker than him and would smack his legs with a baton. Making him cry out in pain and fall on the floor, with now a gun pointed on his head. Giving up and glaring back at the green eyes._

_"It doesn't understand what it is capable of just yet!" He'd yell "He can just forget it all, I won't teach him about the powers that he holds. Please, just let go of the child."_

_"A whole world is in threat from this child, Nikolai. What do you not understand?" Said the figure and looking at the mask. "It is dangerous to keep it roaming around and communicating with the world and it's habitants around it. Once it learns about it's capability and difference from the world around it, it would become hostile and paranoid. Killing everything it's way like a doll being ripped apart with a stuffing of cotton inside of it."_

_The mask would be placed on the squirming child. For a few minutes, the child would stop squirming and would lifelessly fall on the ground as the taller figure would let go of it's rough grasp. The mask soon turns into a helmet, locking the head of the child with a silver gleam and a reflection of the room and the wide terrified eyes of the elder male. Tears gathering on his eyes and yelling at the taller figure._

_"What have you done?!" Now that the elder male has started to sob and scream out the name of the child. Who was left passed out by the side with a shiny silver helmet on it's head._

_Now the taller figure was back on frame, wearing a grey jumpsuit with grey patterns on the side of their thighs. A tall woman. With green bright eyes glaring at the male._

_"What I did was justice. I did not do this for my own good, but it was for everyone and the whole society of humanity. Whether it to be you and the child, our lives are on the line if this inhumane creature is roaming around the depths of earth." Grabbing the face of the elder male, looking at her with wide eyes. Harshly grabbing and squeezing his face. "I do not need to be fed by your lies, this is the world. The world is tough, there's nothing with rainbows all around it like it was told in stories that we were told when we were younger. This child is dangerous, or as the government can tend to agree on using it as a weapon with a current warfare around the world and the allies around us." Now letting go and holding the child by her arms._

_A door would open revealing a professor with brown taupe hair, but their face was not shown._

_Holding the child who isn't aware of it's surroundings sleeping peacefully and without any scratches on it's delicate soft skin. Now the professor has the child, returning back on the door as it would close._

_"Do me a favor and erase the memories of him." The soldiers would nod and grab a rod, as it would gleam green and bright. The older male would struggle and yell as the rod would smack his head harshly. Now that he has passed out and a loud thud on the floor._

_Everything suddenly turned black._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another hint!  
> The italics represent a flashback, you can comment or neither predict who it will be! It's pretty obvious don't worry lol.  
> I'll later introduce some major characters in this setting, here are two major characters that will be apart of this story and making a large impact:  
> Anya & Nikolai Plisetsky
> 
> I'm really looking forward to actually getting into the angst train, there will be no mercy on the first and with the resolution I'll decide whether I will give you all mercy -Menacing Laughter-
> 
> -SCREAMS IN FANGIRL SINCE THE ICE ADOLESCENCE FINALLY CAME OUT-
> 
> Sorry that this chapter was short, I was rushing due to the amount of ideas gleaming in my head.


	5. The truth that's rotting underneath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More information about last chapter and if it was confusing.
> 
> So basically, "Vitenka" is inhumane. He is choosing Yuuri as his mate, hence he is the reason as to why Yuuri keeps seeing illusions of a figure with long hair and eyes everywhere and black as a void.
> 
> "Vitenka" basically marked Yuuri, that's just the whole point to why Yuuri had to suffer.
> 
> HOWEVER, from this condition. His "inhumane" side is still held in. That's why destruction isn't happening yet because "Vitenka" doesn't know how to control it, once he gets the hang of his powers he is able to destroy the whole world. As to why he was held in by a familiar professor.
> 
> His inhumane side would tend to feed on Yuuri, since he is now marked to be for his. Feeding on him slowly as Yuuri would die. But it is a very slow process.
> 
> My tumblr is also open for any questions or concerns for this! It is rather my very first time using Tumblr so I don't really know how to use it very well. But thank you so much for reading! I won't spoil more stuff !!

* * *

_The beeping of a monitor would be heard across the room along with loud inhales of a human. There would be a large tube by the side of the room, inside was a child. Blonde and naked. With their right arm gone as it is replaced with a robotic body part, tubes all over and plastered around the child._

_A reverse bear trap like helmet holds the head of the child, as a tube is connected in front of it for it to breathe what it seemed to be oxygen. Surrounded with clear substance and floating slightly. Unconscious._

_Suddenly the door slides open, revealing a woman as she walks towards the capsule containing the child. Staring at it for a few minutes until she retreats to a small little box safely protected on a counter. Clicking on a button as the top of the box opens. A large tube would emerge inside the box revealing containers of human offspring. Alive and moving and red as crimson blood._

_A gloved hand would grab one of the small plates, as the woman examines the specimen inside of it's container. Struggling slightly and squirming._

_"Madame, the tests were a success to create these offspring." The woman would look up as a scientist would be in view. With blonde bright hair and glasses that are reflecting the light as he swiftly pulls them off. Smiling at her with his Blue sapphire eyes. "It seemed that this child has the ability to regrow itself and to multiply. Unlike any other experimentations that we have done, this is by far the most fascinating to conduct." Suddenly, a flash of concern would grow between the eyes of the male. "However, there is one specific disadvantage to this kind of matter."_

_"And what is that disadvantage for the matter of fact?" The woman would place the small circular plate back to where it belongs, as the box safely brings it back to the large tube._

_The scientist would gulp, looking at the woman despite her back is facing him. He knows how much she is capable of, with merciless rule under many many powerful leaders on the bottom of her feet and killing people like it was her only sport to do so._

_"The tests that have been proceeded with the primary host is rather.... Incredible. The amount of strength and how well their bones are developed is very extraordinary from what we have seen from a regular human being. With sharp eyesight and fast growth. It seems that these specimens have the ability to use some sort of telekinesis to destroy everything in their way. The aging would be also a fast process. An estimation that after 6 months, these will grow up to nearly times the size of a regular height for a regular human being, Madame."_

_The woman would click her tongue as she grabs out a revolver from her pocket. Loading it with ease and examining it like a new gift to her. As soon as she pulls the trigger, a large bang would be heard across the room and even from the hallways. The scientist would gasp and take steps back, covering himself with the clipboard he was holding despite it being utterly useless to protect him. Shaking and looking up from the scene, he'd gasp at the sight in front of him._

_The box that contained the specimens was destroyed by the revolver the woman was holding, as she blows the gun like there was an imaginary smoke coming out of it. She silently reloads another bullet and looks back at the now destroyed deformed box._

_Blood spilled everywhere from the scene, as some plates fell on the floor which some cracked. Small body parts of arms, legs, even the head would be seen. But rather more deformed than ever before, not even recognizable to be a small little baby at all._

_"W-wh... What have you done?!" cried the scientist as he tightly holds the clipboard on his right hand, fists clenching and looking at the woman angrily. "After many many years, we have not ever seen this dire success of new growth for the human race! This could've brought us to an advantage Madame! These specimens would be used in Warfare once in the future! The government would be powerful! We could've come and become famous for what we have created and brought into this wor-"_

_"Silence!" growled the woman, as she whips out her free arm and swipes off the box from the counter, throwing it on the floor creating a loud crash as pieces of nothing but scraps would be all over it. Filled with massive amounts of blood and substance along that mix together with the mess._

_"I have told many people about this. We are not doing this for the safety of this world, this world is corrupt. You have to open your eyes to that!" Her green eyes would glare as it almost seemed like it shined like Jade at the scientist, making him flinch in fear and bring a shiver down his spine._

_"Whatever the child has, it is a curse. A curse that is doomed to end all of mankind. We do not know when they will suddenly strike down and use this advantage of their power to us and even worse. Kill us all."_

_"Madame! I-"_

_"Despite the government that has also kept a secret from this sensitive matter. We have to know what it is truly capable of. I have never asked for more than 1 experiment to be conducted! I had specifically stated that there must only be one. Who has told you all to do this and not follow the rules that I have SPECIFICALLY told you all to obey under?!"_

_The scientist would gulp, looking at the figure in front of him with fear. Not knowing what to do, he sighs in defeat and looks back at her. Hesitating and suddenly looking back at the clipboard reading off lines from the papers that were clipped onto it._

_"We had to make sure that at least one experiment would not fail, so we prepared more than one to be able to make sure that we have backups to proceed with the plan. However, Celestino did not agree to your command as he did what he has told us to not to which was to waste more of the arm of the boy."_

_The woman growled as a trigger would be heard, the scientist's eyes widening to hear that sudden noise would look up and see that she was close to him. With the revolver pointing at his head, ready to fire and kill him right then and there with a single bullet._

_"That useless professor only cares about his success and fame. Next time, I do not want you all to obey under his command and start to proceed with rules that are listed around this facility." Venom spitting in her voice, she moves closer to his face, glaring at him with unpredictable emotion from her bright green eyes._

_She now retreats the gun back to her pocket as she looks back at the mess in front of her and walks away near to the door as it slides automatically open for her._

_"This will all be your first warning. I want that boy's leg to be chopped as you will only make sure to create ONE procedure of a new specimen as that will be final. Any objections or rebellion from this act will suffer the worst consequences from me and my men. Make sure that this is and will be your final request from me. Inform the others as well about this."_

_The doors shut, as the scientist was only left there to stare at the sliding door and back to the mess in front of him and looking back at the boy who was still unconscious and floating inside of the capsule._

_Sighing and looking at the medical instruments at the other side of the room. He hesitated to grab his walkie talkie as he presses the button and delivers the message to the rest of the scientists that are around the area._

_"Make sure that everything is prepared, we will now commence the final experiment for humanity's sake." Looking back again at the blonde child and sighing._

_Despite that this was a success, there was no end for it to be able to not be one._

* * *

Awakening to the light, Yuuri groans. Slowly opening his eyes as his world slightly shifts from his vision. Painfully adjusting to his senses, he looks around to see that he is in his bed. As he flinches suddenly and swiftly moves to his feet and stands up, looking around to see everything normal and where it is normally placed as usual.

Opening the door from his bedroom outside the hallways, he runs to the lobby to see customers looking at him and waving at him politely, some even stopping to bow and move on with what they are normally doing. He greets back shyly as he runs to the kitchen and bumps to a familiar figure in front of him. Gasping as objects such as plates and cups would fall in front of him as he catches them before reaching the ground.

"Ah! Yuuri! Be careful with where you are going, you can get hurt!" looking up, he sees the concern of his mother. Pulling him up and helping him with the utensils and the plates. Dazed as he suddenly dozes off, he goes back to his senses and looks at Hiroko.

"Mama, where's Minako sensei? Weren't we supposed to have a lesson today?" He gulps as Hiroko looks at him with surprise and confusion.

"Minako Sensei? I don't think you both have a lesson today, she never came in and waited to pick you up back to the studio."

Yuuri was confused, was it all a dream? Looking back at Hiroko he sighs and looks around again. Remembering someone that he had missed to check.

"Vitenka! W-where... Where is Vitenka!" Hiroko would still look at him in disbelief as she chuckles and smiles at him. 

"Vitenka is currently in the Onsen, helping out your older sister with some duties since he was rather eager to help you along the way with your duties. It's actually quite adorable. Whenever you are mentioned, Vitenka can't help but light up and volunteer to take your place and help you."

Yuuri would blush, feeling his face and ears turn red as he fidgets with his glasses and thanks his mother as he walks towards the entrance of the hot springs. It was quite empty which was rather strange. Since these days it would be very busy around these days. He would slide the glass door and reveals Mari cleaning up the hot springs and Vitenka struggling to match up with her pace. Hence that his platinum hair was also tied up as a bun like Mari's, copying whatever his older sister is doing and placing certain items around the place.

"Oh, Yuuri!" Mari would yell, waving at him as Yuuri would smile and bow slightly. It was his habit of doing so. Yuuri takes a peak on the corner of his eye to see Vitenka still staring at him with wide eyes and waving back as well. As Yuuri would smile back brightly and look back at his older sister.

"Your friend here has been cooperating with us pretty well, despite him having tons of accidents all over the place." Mari would snort and pull out a cigarette from her pocket as she dusts herself and walks inside of the inn. Stopping to look back at Yuuri one more time.

"There is also some Katsudon for you on the table that you forgot to eat for your meal earlier." Her face would soften, looking at Yuuri. "But I do hope that you take care of yourself, little bro. School is pressuring you so much along with helping around the inn that you don't even have time to spend with your own family." Then she slides the glass door as she walks into the inn. Now disappearing from sight.

Yuuri sighs as he looks down at his feet. He hasn't spent that much time around with his family, especially he had missed his own birthday once he had studied so hard for his midterms and to pass other assessments and classes. He concerned his parents that even Minako and Mari had gotten concerned of him as well. Minako back then has given him multiple breaks from ballet lessons and to sleep due to how large his eyebags were. Along with Mari who tends to look at him from a distance feeling bad for his current state.

He feels something warm touch his shoulder. Yuuri would flinch slightly, and look up to see blue sapphire eyes gazing at him with concern. Slight hair from the sides of his face would sway with the wind as he looks at him trying to say 'Are you alright?"

Yuuri smiles slightly and nods. "It's okay Vitenka, no need to worry about me." He'd rub the back of his neck as his cheeks would dust with slight pink, "It's just that I have a lot in mind these days. From school and to helping around with my family. It's like I haven't spent actual time to myself or for a break. You know." 

Despite trying to convince the worried long haired man that he was alright. Vitenka whined and pouted at him, Yuuri sighed and chuckled slightly as he continued on to where Mari left off.

As Yuuri works in the hot springs, he couldn't stop remembering about that dream that he had. Was it all just a dream? It felt like it was real. He couldn't get that black figure off of his head, with eyes everywhere from it's body and staring into his soul. Yuuri thought that this thing was going to kill him down on the spot. 

The time passes by, Yuuri stands up to see that it's sunset already as Hiroko is calling both of them for dinner. 

Suddenly, Yuuri yawns and without thinking. Holds something warm as it tenses slightly, looking down his eyes widen to see that he is holding Vitenka's pale hand. Who's face was slightly tilted with pink, tensing up and fidgeting.

Yuuri immediately pulls away, gasping and looking at Vitenka and apologies slipping from his mouth. 

"I-I'm sorry I did that! It was just a habit that I pulled out ever since I was a kid." He smiles slightly and looks at Vitenka, walking back into the inn. "Come on, mama is calling us to eat now for Dinner at the table, you want to be included right? I'll be there, just make sure to catch up."

Closing the sliding door, he walks pass the bath area to his parents who were preparing some food for them and waving. Calling out his name.

Smiling, he walks up to them and suddenly.

_**"Yuuri."** _

Stopping dead from his tracks, he heard a deep husky voice as he looked around him. Turning from his sides and looking around to see nothing, the voice was gone sooner or later. Shrugging away like nothing happened, continued on and sat down with his family to eat. Waiting for Vitenka to come down and to take a seat.

Mari grabs the drinks and places them down as Yuuri thanks her as she sits down as well. Greeting one last time and finally eating her food. However, once she turns to the corner of her eye, she sees a mark on her brother's neck on the back. 

Blazing red and mark so visible it was like a tattoo, and new. It was a mark of an eye, but she had felt like that eye was staring at her soul. Squinting just a little and looking more closely at the mark from a distance. She thought that she saw it move slightly and look at her.

"Mari? is everything alright?" She snaps out of it and looks at Hiroko, who stares at her in concern. "You've been staring at your brother for a while now, is everything alright?" 

"Yeah, just... Out in thought, dazed out. Mama." She grabs her chopsticks once more and grabs a sushi roll, bringing it to her mouth and chewing nervously, trying not to look into contact with Hiroko as now she focuses back on her food. 

Right after dinner was finished, both Yuuri and her grab the empty dishes and to place them in the sink. Once that was done, she looks at the time to see that it is past 9:00. Entering her room and looking at the poster of her favorite band and the picture of Takao. Her favorite member from the whole band. Mari unties her bun and flops to the bed, sighing and raising her hand up in the air and looking at it bored. 

Until once she turns the palm of her hand, she sees the same mark of the eye that she saw plastered on her brother's neck. She can see small little veins spreading down on her hand as she gasps and sits up from her bed. Panting and blinking rapidly as the eye isn't there anymore. Bewildered suddenly about this, she lays down on the bed and rolls the blanket on her. Sleeping with her heart beating rapidly from what she saw.

Now falling out of her consciousness, there is nothing but black that she would see. Asleep.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was super delayed, I was very busy with schoolwork and things that I needed to do.
> 
> I do still apologize for this chapter for being slightly shorter than the others, but I will try my best to write more as the plot continues to slightly thicken once I introduce Vitenka to school with Yuuri. Just trying to plan how that would smoothly work.
> 
> I do appreciate your support and love for this story, thank you so much for the kudos and the amount of reads in this story. We are almost there to 1000, I still thank you guys so much for this and love you all.
> 
> No leaks for today, however my tumblr is open for questions neither about life or this book of what you do not understand. You can also comment here below a question, I can happily answer it as soon as possible if I do get the time.
> 
> Until next time, stay safe everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Should I even continue this? I have A LOT of inspiration, I do and will be able to finish the remaining book that I have published randomly, but I won't promise that ;) sorry ;3;
> 
> But I will make sure I won't leave you guys hanging until I have found inspiration again. I even have a whole list written down for each book lol-
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!! I will try my best to update! :D


End file.
